Meeting the vampire
by byakushit
Summary: It was about time Aomine gets a mate, but he was not interested in anyone from his pack. He believed he would meet someone he wants one day and that someone happens to be a vampire. / aokise


**Meeting the vampire**

aokise / r-eighteen / supernatural, fantasy, romance

6000+ words

* * *

Aomine watched his prey from behind the thick bushes. His nose twitching and his tail wriggling in excitement at the sight of the male deer. Carefully and quietly, he followed after the herbivore which was heading towards the stream. It had been so long since he had a good meal, this deer could let him stay full for at least two weeks. He was not the type to share his preys with the rest of his pack and they knew it. Because Aomine was the leader, they didn't protest. They were much weaker than him. There will be no use to fight against him who was born leader, pure royalty blood, alpha male.

As the deer ducked its head lower to the stream, Aomine quickly pounced on it and bit it at the neck, and made sure it had died before taking the herbivore back to his territory in his human form. It was easier to carry the deer than to drag it with his teeth. He licked his lips clean from the blood and headed to his region.

The rest of his pack watched him, eyes full of hope since that was the only thing they could do. Aomine didn't even spare a glance at them as he put down the carcass and shifted back to his wolf form before he devoured the deer. He could feel all eyes on him and when he turned to look at them, they quickly looked away as if they have sinned. Aomine continued to eat his meal and when he was done, he decided to take a nap under the huge shady tree.

What a lovely day, he thought, until one of his close friends interrupted him in the middle of his nap. Annoyed, Aomine groaned and opened one of his eyes to see Kagami standing before him.

"You have the nerve to disturb me when I'm sleeping. Did no one tell you not to wake up a sleeping wolf?"

"I thought that only applies to lions." It wasn't Kagami who said that and instantly Aomine noticed that Kuroko was there next to the red haired. Aomine sat up and leaned against the tree bark with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kuroko was his half brother, they shared the same father but whilst Kuroko's mother was a white wolf, Aomine's was a black wolf. Even though Kuroko was younger than him, Aomine had a lot of respect for the latter. He knew when Kuroko comes to seek for him; it would be for something important.

"What is it?" Aomine asked and a yawn escaped his lips.

"Kagami and I thought that it is time for you to find a mate. You are the leader and yet you are without mate, which is not good for us all." Kuroko replied and Kagami nodded in agreement. Kuroko himself was mated to Kagami for almost a year now. They couldn't bear an offspring yet but they're getting there, hopefully. As soon as they achieved that, they will leave the pack and territory to find a new place.

"I'm not in the mood of getting a mate." Aomine shrugged. That wasn't really the reason but Aomine couldn't say that he has not found the perfect one yet. They were shape shifters; they just have to mate with their same species. Only if they were lucky would they ever get to have a human or something else to be their mate and that had not happen for a long time.

"Just have one of the girls to be your mate. They're willing, I am sure of that. With you not having a mate, this pack will not be getting anywhere. We won't get stronger and some will lose their respect to you." Kagami said and ran a hand through his hair. He was worried and Aomine could see that. Aomine wouldn't deny what Kagami said because even though he was a strong leader, there were still other packs out there, up the mountains or in the same forest. Truthfully, Aomine really had not thought of getting a mate yet because he was too busy for that. He didn't think a mate would do him any good anyway. Afterall, he enjoyed living alone without nothing to lose, nothing to worry about, and nothing to come home to after a long day of hunting.

Aomine sighed. "I'll get a mate when I find someone I want." Kuroko said nothing before he turned around and left while Kagami rolled his eyes at the pack leader.

"Whatever." The red haired said and went after his mate.

Aomine scowled and lied down on the dirty ground to continue his nap. He would find someone he want someday, he had a feeling about it and Aomine always trust his instincts.

* * *

The sky was dark, clouds heavily hanging above, ready to start pouring. Aomine hated it when it rains; well the whole pack did too. He called for his pack and led them to shelter near the mountain where there was a cave. It was big enough to fit their small pack. He made sure everyone was there before he sat down at the front of the cave and leaned against the rocky wall.

Rain fell and didn't stop for hours. They sat together, sharing each other's warmths and chatted. Aomine could hear one of them talked about him, of how it was about time that he finds a mate and maybe leave the pack but he pretended to be asleep. His pretense was cut short when suddenly a loud scream echoed. Aomine eyes fluttered opened and he looked at his family and friends, making sure he really didn't left any of them in the forest.

"That doesn't sound like one of us." One of them said.

"Or any of _us_." Kagami added, stressing that the scream doesn't sound like a wolf or a shape shifter. It sounded more like a human but not really one.

"I'm going to see what it is. No one should leave this cave until the rain stops." Aomine told them before he shifted into his wolf form and ran into the forest.

He slowed down and shifted back to his human form as he neared the location where the voice came from. He sniffed the air and couldn't really comprehend what it was. Aomine followed the scent and soon enough he heard shallow breaths coming from behind a tree bark. He approached it slowly and put himself on guard as he walked around the tree and was faced with a blonde man sitting down with one of his legs bleeding. A few feet from the man was a dead shape shifter, who Aomine recognized was from the pack across the river. He scoffed at the lifeless body thinking that it deserved death to actually cross the borders and get inside his territory.

He turned to look at the blond again who then had his golden eyes on Aomine, staring deep into his blue eyes. Aomine saw curiosity in those eyes and not fear. This man before him was not intimidated by his presence at all and Aomine scowled.

Aomine crouched down in front of the man and looked at his leg which had stopped bleeding. It surprised Aomine and when he looked closer he realized that the wound had closed completely, there wasn't even a scar except for blood stained which was quickly washed away by the rain.

"What are you?" Aomine asked, looking up at the golden haired.

"Can't you guess?" the other said with a playful glint in his eyes. Aomine stared him down, examining every part of him, from his golden head to his covered toes. The man had pale skin and red lips; his golden eyes were bright and his nails were dark as night.

Pursing his lips in thought, Aomine's eyes narrowed. He knew what the man was and he didn't like it one bit. He stood up and looked at the man one last time before turning around.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Wait!" The other called out. "I'm Kise. You are?" Aomine turned around and found Kise already standing up, his leg fully healed.

"Don't come near me or my pack. What are you even doing in this forest? This isn't your place."

Kise smiled and closed the distance even though Aomine was giving him a murderous look. "I meant no harm. I came here to look for my cousin. He ran away last night." He clicked his tongue and eyed Aomine like how Aomine had examined him before. Aomine raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms when Kise's eyes was on his face again.

"Judging from your lack of clothing and figure, you must be a shape shifter. Just like your friend there." Kise said, gesturing to the dead body.

"He's not a friend and you should leave my territory immediately."

"I can't leave until I find my cousin." Kise said and moved closer to Aomine. "And you will have to help me."

"Why would I? You're a vampire, you're enemy. I could snap your neck with my bare hands." This time, Aomine was the one who closed the distance and he stared down at the pale man who had an amuse look on his face.

They had been staring at each other that they didn't realize the rain had stopped pouring. Aomine could smell his family and friends getting nearby and he quickly asked the vampire to leave.

"I'm not leaving, I said!" Kise protested almost whining. Aomine grabbed him by the arms in a deathly grip.

"Do you want to die so badly?" Aomine hissed.

"I am immortal."

"Not until someone bites off your head is it?"

"Someone. Not _you_." Kise smiled and Aomine tightened his grip. He was about to retort when he heard footsteps approaching and without thinking much he ran away, dragging Kise with him. He took a different route to the cave near the mountain and when they finally reached there, Aomine let go of Kise and sat down on the ground.

Kise walked inside the cave and took off his lengthy dark coat, dropping it to the ground. He was totally drenched and the already heavy coat was even heavier when it was soaked. He really didn't understand why Akashi had made all the vampires wear it. Kise was halfway pulling his pants down when Aomine stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My clothes are heavy; I need to get them off. Why? It is not like it's new to you right?"

Aomine rolled his eyes and ignored the latter. Kise took off his pants and his vest, as well as his shoes, leaving him only in his dress shirt and socks. He took his wet clothes out and sprawled them under the sun, before quickly getting inside the shelter again to avoid the sunlight from burning his skin.

Aomine didn't bother to talk to Kise. He didn't feel like it was even right to do this, to give Kise shelter, to hide him from the rest of his pack. But there was something about Kise that made it all okay, made it felt right. He didn't know what it was. The bloody vampire had probably altered his mind who knows.

"I didn't do that." Kise said suddenly and Aomine glanced at him. The blond was sitting a few feet away from him, his legs pulled close to his chest. In a way, that made Kise look somehow vulnerable but Aomine knew better.

"I can hear thoughts. That's all." Kise assured him with a smile. "What do I call you?"

"It's not necessary to give my name to you."

"But I want to know."

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine replied curtly and stood up from his position.

"Are you leaving?" The vampire asked with his head tilting to one side.

"You're on your own now." That was all Aomine had said before he left Kise alone in the cave.

* * *

It was a windy afternoon when Aomine decided to hunt for food. As usual, Aomine went across the river to find a prey because he was considerate enough to leave the preys in his territory for his pack to hunt. It wasn't the first time that he gets outside of his territory. In his wolf form, Aomine's fur was thick and silky black; at the tip of his ears and tail were dark blue and his face was dark brown.

It was a bad luck day, Aomine thought, as all he found that day was a wild rabbit. He had to chase after the damn animal which was surprisingly fast but before Aomine could catch it, something caught his eyes. Or someone particularly. His golden hair was too bright to forget.

Aomine stopped on his tracks, forgetting all about the rabbit he was chasing after. He watched as an unconscious Kise got dragged by a grey wolf instead. His ears twitched irritably at the sight. After thinking long, Aomine decided to save the damn vampire's ass. Kise better be grateful and learn from it, he thought as he trailed after them.

He tried to be quiet but Aomine couldn't hide his scent and soon after he was discovered. The grey wolf turned to him, eyes narrowing and Aomine shifted to his human form as the grey wolf did as well. He knew this person quite well, someone who used to be in his pack but had long left because he had mated and bear an offspring. Aomine was not fond of him anyway and the feeling was mutual because, Haizaki always thought he was a better leader than Aomine.

"What a surprise to see you here, Aomine." Haizaki smiled amusingly and crossed his arms, dropping Kise by his feet. "So, what could it be to have the respected Aomine Daiki in my territory?" He continued; his words laced with sarcasm.

Aomine said nothing in response. He looked at Kise's still body and frowned at what Haizaki could have done to have the vampire unconscious. Haizaki who noticed this, smirked as he picked up Kise by his hair and Aomine gritted his teeth. He knew it would be better for him to leave but watching the vampire being treated like that by someone like Haizaki somehow pissed him off. He felt like he needed to do something.

"Are you interested in him? Is he the reason you are here?" Haizaki asked.

"Just let him go." Aomine replied and Haizaki raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are not in the position to tell me what to do, Aomine. Do I need to remind you that you are in my territory?"

Aomine didn't think words would do the deal with Haizaki but actions hopefully would. He turned into his second form and ran towards the grey wolf, which was ready to be attacked. Aomine jumped onto the smaller wolf and they wrestled on the ground. Claws scratched and teeth bit into each other. Haizaki had become stronger than Aomine had remembered.

Aomine dodged when Haizaki was about to pounce him and before he could register what was happening, the grey wolf howled in pain and was shifted to his human form automatically. Only then did Aomine realize Kise had awoken and was the one who had attacked Haizaki by breaking one of his legs.

"Aomine!" Kise called out as soon as Aomine was no longer a wolf. He ran towards the bleeding man and crouched in front of Aomine worriedly. Aomine didn't have serious injury except for his shoulder and left arm that was bitten quite deeply. "Are you alright?" Kise asked but received a glare as a reply instead.

"You should leave now."

"But I-"

"Leave." Aomine insisted but Kise shook his head.

"I'm not going to leave." He helped Aomine to stand up and supported the taller man with an arm and they quickly walked away, to the other side of the forest.

* * *

When Aomine woke up, he was in the cave. His shoulder and arm were bandaged by a strip of white cloth. He looked around and noticed that Kuroko and Kagami were sitting at the front of the cave. He didn't realized Kise was sitting near his head until the man called out his name.

"What are you still doing here?" Aomine questioned with a frown. It wasn't safe for him to stay here, didn't Kise know that? Before Kise could answer him, Kuroko and Kagami had approached him. They sat down next to him and sighed in unison.

"What were you thinking? Going after Haizaki inside his territory nonetheless." Kagami started and Kuroko continued.

"You shouldn't go to the other side anymore."

"I can do what I want." Aomine replied and glanced at Kise who was sitting quietly. "If it wasn't because of him I wouldn't even waste my time with Haizaki."

"So it was because of him? And why is that?" Kagami inquired curiously and Aomine shrugged looking away. Kagami smiled amusingly at his friend and then turned to look at Kuroko who was probably thinking the same thing as he was.

"You should ask him to leave instead of letting him stay here." Aomine said after awhile and Kuroko shook his head.

"Kise has told us everything and we have decided to help him find his cousin."

Aomine groaned in frustration and turned on his uninjured side, facing the wall. Why was everyone so stubborn? "Do whatever you want." He stated and closed his eyes to get some more rest.

It wasn't like he hated Kise. Aomine had come to realize that he was somehow fond of the vampire, probably because of his looks or because he was something else, something out of ordinary. He was intrigued by the blond, by his character and his persistence.

Aomine shut his eyes tightly and mentally scolded himself when Kise giggled abruptly. Kise must have had heard his thoughts. Fucking vampire. Literally, that wouldn't be so bad.

Kise giggled again and Aomine cursed himself. "Shut up, Kise."

* * *

They went to search for Kise's cousin after Aomine was fully healed. Kagami, who had the best sense out of all of them, could tell that the vampire was still somewhere in the forest, and that made Kise breathe a sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine what Akashi would have done to him if he fails to bring Himuro back home. Himuro, that idiot. Kise shook his head at the thought of his cousin who had given him so much trouble. What Kise didn't understand though, was why he had to be the one looking for Himuro when Akashi could have ordered someone else instead.

"Oi stop daydreaming and walk quickly or I'm going to leave you behind." Aomine said and Kise quickened his pace, following after the tanned man closely.

After two days searching and they decided the forest was too big, Kuroko had suggested that they split up. Aomine had protested since he wasn't the one who agreed to help Kise but Kuroko ignored him and went away with Kagami, leaving him alone with the blond vampire.

"Aominecchi, aren't you cold?" Kise asked quietly after a strong wind blew. Kise had been calling Aomine with that nickname despite the latter's discomfort. Aomine thought it was childish. Kise thought it was cute and that it would get them closer.

He wrapped his arms around himself and suddenly felt thankful for the coat he had.

"My body doesn't feel cold even in the coldest day. I was born that way." Aomine said while he made sure he didn't miss any clue or traces of the missing vampire. He was startled and abruptly stopped on his tracks when Kise suddenly latched himself onto his arm. The blonde's skin was as cold as ice.

The wind blew again and Aomine decided they should rest for awhile. They couldn't continue to search in this kind of weather anyway. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

Aomine pulled himself out of Kise's grasp and asked the smaller man to follow after him so they can be sheltered when the rain pours.

There weren't any caves or dens nearby and they had to settle with sitting under a shallow tree. Kise took off his coat and spread it on the ground before he sat down on it with Aomine doing the same.

"Aren't you supposed to endure the cold since your body is as cold?" Aomine asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not a natural born vampire. It's different for me than for the natural vampires." Kise moved closer to Aomine, the latter's warmth was tempting and inviting. He could only hope Aomine wouldn't push him again.

"So you were turned? Who did that and on what cause?" Aomine couldn't keep his curiosity. After all he had never got close to a vampire before.

"I owe one of them my life." That was all Kise said and he moved even closer to Aomine, until their knees and shoulders touched. "Will you lend me your shoulder? I haven't eaten for weeks and my energy are draining." Kise asked hesitantly. He didn't think Aomine would be okay with it but when the latter pulled his head to rest on the broad shoulder, Kise was relieved he was wrong.

"Thank you." Kise said.

"As long as you don't bite me." Aomine said and Kise chuckled tiredly. He could smell Aomine's blood and it was very tempting. He could just sink his fangs into Aomine's neck and satisfy his thirst but Kise closed his eyes and decided to sleep instead.

* * *

"Hey, Kise wake up." Kise stirred and fluttered his eyes open, noticing that the sun was almost rising. Aomine stood up and helped Kise up. Kise grabbed his coat and brushed it clean before covering his head with it. He had to do this everytime they went on search on daylight.

Kise walked a few feet away from Aomine, watching the man's sturdy and wide back. His eyes trailed lower to Aomine's tanned ass and he blushed furiously before looking away. Kise would have to admit it that Aomine had an amazing body. His figure was to die for. How he wished he possessed that strong body of Aomine.

"Are you comfortable walking like that?" Kise spoke his mind out loud and Aomine glanced at him from over his shoulder.

"Like what?"

"You're naked. All skin. Don't you get bitten by insects or something?"

Aomine laughed. "I'm used to it. I have lived like this all my life. Why, is it disturbing?"

"... No. It's just weird.. because we, vampires, need to be covered almost all the time."

"We live in different worlds, Kise."

Aomine stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. He could sense another presence. The smell was strong and he was sure it was nearby. He followed his instincts and walked a few steps forward, stopping under a tall tree.

"He's here. Your cousin."

"I can sense him too." Kise said and looked around before he finally laid his eyes on top of the tree. His eyes widened and his mouth wide opened, calling for his missing cousin. "Himurocchi!"

Aomine looked up as well and he saw a pale man sitting on one of the tree's bough. His hair was jet black and his eyes were red, unlike Kise's. His skin was slightly burnt and he seemed to be in a coma state.

"Get down! We are all worried... You need to come home." Kise said and turned to look at Aomine. "He's weak. His eyes are red and that's not good." He told the taller man before deciding to climb up the tree and get Himuro down.

Kise got on top of the tree easily and helped the other vampire to get down. His weaken state had immobilize him and it worried Kise. Himuro needed to be send back home quickly.

"I need to get him home." Kise said when he was finally on the ground. Aomine nodded in understanding and his eyes locked with Kise's for a minute before he looked away. "I'll come back." Kise stated and Aomine turned to look at the blond man again.

"You don't need to."

"Your mind says something else." Kise smiled and Aomine had to fight back from blushing.

For a moment, they only stared at each other. Deep blue eyes meeting golden eyes. Aomine found himself drowning in those two pools and before he could register what was happening, Kise had closed their distance and pressed their lips together in a short yet meaningful kiss.

"I'll go now, thanks Aominecchi." Kise said and quickly left.

Aomine's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to burst. Only when he came back to his senses did he realize Kise was gone and he was all alone now in the middle of the forest. He brought his fingers to his lips and smirked.

"Idiot."

* * *

Kise sighed in relief when he found out that Himuro was stabilized and getting better. He didn't know the exact reason why the elder man had run away because no one wanted to tell him about it. He didn't want to pester anyone about it either so he decided to ask Himuro himself about it when the latter is healthy again.

It was unusual for a vampire to get into that state like Himuro did. Kise remembered what Akashi told him, that a vampire must have a lot of self control for them to actually be in that state. They're deprived of blood and they get weakened and slowly they would die. It doesn't happen a lot because vampires don't have such self control. They would look for a prey at least a week after being tortured of deprivation. When a vampire's eyes turn red, that's the limit. There are chances that they won't recover because to find a large amount of blood at one time wasn't easy unless they kill someone and killing was not a vampire's job.

Kise sighed and fell back into his chair. What would he do now? It had been almost a month since he came back. He wanted to go back to the forest and meet Aomine like he had promised but he didn't think Akashi would simply let him go without a good reason.

Kise believed that he had probably fallen in love with Aomine. Their time together wasn't long but Kise knew what he was feeling right then. He had not felt that way for a very long time. He smiled fondly thinking of their short moments together. Aomine may have been cold towards Kise but he was literally warm and Kise believed that Aomine's heart had accepted him too on their last days together.

He thought about the kiss he had initiated and felt a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. That was probably the first time he had ever kissed someone first and it was slightly embarrassing. Kise covered his cheeks with his palms and sighed.

"I want to see him..."

"See who?" Turning his head, Kise was surprised to find Akashi standing at the door. His presence itself was intimidating. Kise stood up and bowed slightly at the superior man before him.

"It's nothing." He lied and Akashi raised a questioning eyebrow. He knew lying to Akashi was not going to do him any good. Kise kept his head low when Akashi approached him.

"Do you know why I sent you out to look for Tatsuya? Why it is you and not Atsushi or Shintarou?" Akashi asked and Kise dared to look up at the eldest vampire, the one who turned him into one, and shook his head.

"Because I knew you were going to meet that shape shifter. He would help you and you would fall in love with him. I also knew that you are going back there. It is just a matter of time." Akashi told him and Kise's eyes widened in surprised. The smaller man walked past him and went to stand near the large windows which were only used during the night and covered during day.

"If you want to leave, you can leave. I may have the ability to see the future with my right eye but I am unable to change it. You have served me well, Ryouta. You have been good." Akashi added and turned around to face the blond again. Kise was still unable to comprehend everything that Akashi had told him because it was unbelievable that Akashi had known everything all along.

He bowed down and smiled tearfully at the red haired. "Thank you."

Akashi only nodded in return and watched as Kise left the room. He moved to sit down at the couch Kise was sitting on previously and looked up to the stars.

"Eventually, you would become his mate and bear his offspring." Akashi said to no one but himself and sighed.

* * *

Kise ran. He ran as fast as he could and hoped that his sense of direction was correct. He couldn't wait any longer to see Aomine. How happy was he to get approval from Akashi, to be set free. Kise couldn't stop smiling as he ran and when he finally reached the residing place of Aomine and his pack, he called out for the man's name.

Aomine's ears perked up and he stood up from his position. In his wolf form, Aomine walked towards the vampire and in the middle of his journey, he changed into his human form. He could see the golden hair clearly in the dark and as he halted in front of Kise, he studied the other's smiling face. Aomine smiled in return before he rested his forehead on Kise's cold ones.

"Welcome back." Aomine muttered. He was aware of how Kise was blushing because of their close proximity and Aomine liked that. He liked how he made Kise uncomfortable, how he made Kise looked away and bit his lip in embarassment. He pulled away his head and took Kise's hand in his before leading the man to his pack which was watching them the whole time.

"Listen up. This person right here is staying with me, staying with us until he needs to leave. If he wants to leave, that is. If you have any objections, you may tell me right now." Aomine said out loud and waited for anyone to express their disagreement.

"He's a vampire isn't he? Isn't he an enemy?" One of them asked.

"He's not an enemy. He's an acquaintance." Aomine replied. "Anything else? If there's nothing more I'm going for a walk for awhile." When they said nothing, Aomine led Kise away from the place.

Kise didn't ask where Aomine was taking him but it was very far from the previous spot which was in the middle of the forest. When they finally reached it, Kise was greeted with the sight of a small lake. The water sparkled under the moonlight and he turned to look at Aomine who had a suggestive look on his face.

Before he could say anything, Aomine took off his coat and vest. His shirt and pants followed after and Kise was left standing only in his underwear.

"You can keep that on if you want." Aomine said before he got inside the lake. Kise was hesitant. He didn't think he had ever been swimming in a lake before. Let alone at a night time. But when Aomine called out for him with his gentle voice, Kise had to put his insecurities aside and got inside the cold water as well.

Aomine pulled him close instantly and Kise blushed when the tanned man held him on his waist. Aomine's fingertips on his cold skin were warm despite the fact that they were in the water.

"How are you?" Aomine asked, breaking the silence. Kise felt a little better when Aomine started talking. He really didn't like the silence.

"I'm doing well. You?"

"Just fine." Aomine replied curtly and they were engulfed in silence again.

They were staring at each other, just enjoying the moment before Aomine made the first move and pressed his lips on Kise's. Unlike the first kiss they shared, this time it was more passionate. Aomine moved his lips against Kise's and the latter return the gesture eagerly. Their mouths moulded with each other and tongues got involved somewhere in the middle. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and let out a low moan as Aomine's skillful tongue invaded his mouth. He was out of breath but he didn't want to pull away just yet, afraid that Aomine would disappear and that it was all just a dream.

Aomine traced Kise's spine with his fingers and pulled away from the breathtaking kiss. Wanting to let Kise catch his breath for awhile, Aomine placed his mouth on the vampire's neck instead. He left a trail of butterfly kisses from Kise's neck down to his shoulder before he returned to Kise's swollen lips.

Aomine let his hands wandered lower and slowly he pulled down Kise's underwear while Kise buried his fingers into Aomine's dark hair. Kise did Aomine a favor and slipped out of his last article of clothing before pressing himself close to the taller man. He wanted more of Aomine, wanted more of his skin on his own and it was driving him insane when Aomine pulled away from him.

Kise's disheveled look turned on Aomine even more. It was not helping at all.

"Why are you stopping?" Kise asked.

Aomine shook his head slightly. "I can't force you into - "

"You're not forcing me. I'm willing." Kise interrupted him and closed their distance.

"Do you even know what you're talking about, Kise? You'll have to stick with me forever if you become my mate. You can't leave this forest without my permission, you can't leave _me_ and you will have to give me children. Do you understand this?" Aomine asked as he held Kise's face in his hands.

Kise admitted that he had not thought of all of this thoroughly yet. But that wasn't an excuse for Aomine to stop.

"Look, you can take time to think. I don't want to rush this. I don't want you regretting your decision after a week. You're a vampire. You're from a different world. You need blood to live on and you can't stay under the sunlight. There are too many things that are not in common between us." Aomine tucked a strand of Kise's hair behind his ear and Kise sighed softly.

"Aominecchi talks too much." Kise muttered. "We can figure it out later right? I mean... you can't just stop right now. I.. I want you." Kise blushed and Aomine had to prevent himself from smiling too much at Kise's confession.

Aomine gave in and leaned in to kiss Kise again, battling his tongue with Kise's while his hands did the work under the water. Kise let out of a gasp when Aomine started grinding on him; slowly at first but then Kise return the favor and their speed increased.

When Aomine prepared Kise with his fingers, Kise had to stop himself from moving because of the weird feeling. The third finger was all it took and the tears that had been welling up in his eyes rolled down his cheeks. Aomine caressed his face and coaxed him to relax.

After a while, Aomine took out his fingers and hoisted Kise up as the the blond wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist. They moved to the edge of the lake and Aomine got both of them out of it where Kise was sprawled on the ground while Aomine hovered on top of him.

Aomine claimed Kise's lips again and brought his lips lower, from Kise's neck to his stomach. He took hold of Kise's legs and kissed the inside of his thighs, loving the suppressed sounds coming from Kise.

Kise's breath hitched when he felt Aomine's nose tip on his groin, and the tanned man's breath ghosting over it. He wished to tell Aomine to stop teasing and get done with it already but when he felt Aomine's tongue probed his opening, Kise lost his mind.

He let out a moan of pleasure when Aomine continued to wet him. It was something that was out of his mind. He totally didn't expect this at all and Kise whimpered when Aomine pulled away almost suddenly. He didn't even get to catch his breath before Aomine kissed him again; the kiss so rough Kise swore his lips were bleeding. Aomine's hand began to work on his cock while their lips stay connected. Every moan Kise let out was swallowed by Aomine. Kise wanted a release so badly he was on the verge of tears and that was when Aomine stopped everything all over.

"I want you to bite my arm if it hurts too much." Aomine said and Kise nodded, still unable to understand anything.

Aomine pulled Kise's legs further apart and he positioned himself in between them before he thrust inside, as slow as he could, not wanting to hurt the other.

Kise gasped and closed his eyes tightly while Aomine continued to thrust himself. He didn't plan to bite into Aomine's arm but he did anyway when he couldn't take the pain any longer.

"Hey, are you alright?" Aomine's concerned voice made Kise flutter his eyes open. He nodded his head slightly and Aomine sighed. "Is it okay to move?" Kise nodded again, finding himself unable to speak at all.

Aomine started to move and Kise found the pain decreasing as pleasure arose. He pulled Aomine's face close to him and their breath mingled while they moved their hips in sync. Kise found himself totally hungry of Aomine's blood and with the vein right in front of him, the temptation was too much. He couldn't held himself back and before he knew it, he had his fangs plunged deep inside Aomine's neck.

"_Fuck._" Aomine hissed but he didn't pull away. Instead he let Kise suck off his blood as he continued to pleasure the vampire.

When they were both close to their climax, Aomine quickened his pace and Kise let go off his neck, letting a moan escape his lips. Aomine growled in response and came inside of Kise a few seconds before Kise came all over their abdomens.

Aomine panted as he collapsed on top of the smaller man and rested his head on Kise's chest. Their heart beats slowed down after a moment and Aomine rolled himself over to lie down next to Kise.

"You're bleeding. I'm sorry." Kise whispered in panic and pressed his hand on Aomine's neck.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Aomine assured him with a tired smile. "Let's just rest for awhile before dawn comes." With that said, Kise rested his forehead on Aomine's chest and they closed their eyes, falling into a slumber.


End file.
